Broken Vow
by Snow White Tan
Summary: Jareth reflects on how Sarah changed his life and wonders why she left him. song fic. one shot.


A/N- This is my first Labyrinth Fanfic. I don't own anything from the labyrinth, I just wish I did. This is a song fic of Josh Groban's song 'Broken Vow'

_Tell me his name  
I want to know _

_The way he looks  
And where you go_

The crystal sparkled as he conjured it from the air. It rested in the palm of his black leather clad hands, portraying an image of a girl.

She had long black hair that cascaded down her back and piercing emerald green eyes. Her lips were died blood red from the makeup she wore, and her face was as pale as the moonlight.

The King loved this girl, his love for her was stronger than any emotion he had ever felt in his life. But he hated this girl also, he hated her for leaving and destroying him.

She had left him to pick up the pieces of a broken and shattered dream that he had woven for her. But despite all of that he still wanted her, but she belonged to another.

She had belonged too many before and after he had finally came face to face with her. Foolish mortal boys that tried to control her, tried to capture her beauty and keep her as their own.

The never could understand that she deserved better than them, she didn't understand that either.

The mortal boy was kissing her now, the image shone clearly through his crystal, his hand slid down to her waist and she let his hands creep up, barley under her shirt.

How he wished he could kill this boy who thought he could take what belonged to him and only him. How he wanted to be the one to touch her skin and make her sigh just for him.

But instead of him holding her, instead of him whispering how much he loved her in her ear there was another man in his place.

_I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end _

There was nothing special about the boy, at least not in the kings eyes. He could not understand that Sarah saw in him.

What was so different, so special that she would pick him over a king?

Why did she leave him for a cold and unforgiving world that shadowed her? Why leave your dreams for your hell?

Why desert a far away land that was full of magic for a place so black and bleak and cruel?

Why destroy your hopes and dream just to go back to a boring life ware no one ever fully appreciated you, ware no one really understood you and your imagination?

Why choose to be swallowed up by darkness?

Why leave a king for a boy?

_Tell me again  
I want to hear _

'You have no power over me'

Her last words echoed through his mind. Did she know that she left him a broken and shattered man?

Did she know all that he was offering her, that he was offering her a life next to him as his queen.

Did she know that he loved her? Or did she thing it was a game?

She probably believed the last one. After all, it was to hard for her to believe that a king who could have anything he wanted would fall for her, Sarah.

He didn't understand why she had to be the one that he loved.

Why couldn't her love one of the woman from the court? There were many that would gladly give up a limb just to spend a night with him.

So why this girl? Why did she have to be the only one he couldn't have?

_Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night   
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own _

All the hopes he had that she would come back to him were slowly fading away with each passing year, month, and even day.

He lay in a cold bed that was covered in red silk sheets, but the splendor and the luxury was nothing if she wasn't there.

For any bed that he could share with her would be better than his. Any thing with her would be better.

He missed her, but he would be damned if he ever admitted that out loud.

He missed her fiery spirit, they way she defied him every second she was in the Labyrinth.

No one else had ever done it, and he liked her attitude towards him better than the kings and queens of the neighboring kingdoms who were only nice because they needed him as an ally.

_I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow _

He could have stopped her from leaving, he could have done something to prevent her from saying the words that destroyed his life.

He should have tried harder to make her believe that he loved her, that what he felt for her when beyond any of the feeling that those mortal boys could have ever had for her.

He deserved to be alone if he couldn't have her, if he could convince her that she was the one meant to stay by him forever.

She had changed him, and he wasn't sure if he liked who he was now because of her. He was weak, vulnerable, exposed, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He cared about people, something that he would have never had done if it wasn't for her. She made him wonder and care about what others thought about him.

He was no longer the cruel and arrogant king that he once was before she came. He no longer felt superior to others, how could he be better than them if he let a little mortal girl best him at his own game.

She ruined his reputation at the court, they talked and laughed about him when they thought he wasn't listening. Never to his face, they knew he was more powerful than they were and they knew how bad his temper was.

He didn't know what he would do if he ever met Sarah again, if he would pronounce his love to her or torture her for all the trouble she caused him.

_Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time _

He never told her that he loved her, but his actions should have made it clear.

His stupid pride kept him from telling her, and his pride was the thing the ruined his chance with her.

Would she ever come back to him, could she ever love someone who couldn't let himself tell her his true feelings?

He wished she would love him and touch him, not that other man.

Would she still want a coward that was too scared to face his own feeling for her?

She deserved better than those mortal boys. But she also deserved better than him.

She should have someone that is so sure in there feeling for her that they wont let anything stand in the way of claiming her as their own.

He reordered time for her, but he couldn't admit that he loved her to her before she left him.

He was truly a coward.

_I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize   
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes_

His most fond memory of her was from the peach dream.

She was clothed in a magnificent white dress that flowed to the floor. Her hair was up with threads of silver woven through them.

She was looking for him when she first entered the dream. She searched though the crowds of people at the masquerade ball.

He would tease her, only letting her have a glimpse of him before he would vanish, making her think that she only imagined him.

Finally, when he was sure that she really wanted him, he appeared to her. He sang to her, the words flowing out of his mouth surrounding her.

The danced while he sang, he lead her around the ballroom, showing her the steps of the dance.

He could remember the way she felt dancing with him. Oh God did he love the feeling of her in his arms. The dream could have lasted forever and he would be happy, but it ended all too soon.

She heard the clock and smashed the crystal that held the dream.

He wished that they could have stayed in the dream. He resented the fact that he couldn't hold her in real life, for she thought of him as the villain so he must play the part.

He couldn't have stayed in the dream, it was all a lie. She didn't remember who he was or what she was doing before it. She probably hated him for taking advantage of her in that state, but she was just too beautiful to resist.

She drew him in like a moth to the flame, and he was addicted to her deadly fire, it would be the death of him, but he chose that death.

For dieing because of her was better that living and never knowing her.

_I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end_

She betrayed him, she broke the unspoken promise between them in the dream. She owed him, but she didn't know it.

She left him in the dream wanting more. That was a mistake, never leave a Fae wanting something, especially something that they can't have.

He wanted to hold her and love her. He would give up anything to have her.

He would give up his subjects.

His money.

His castle.

His title.

His magic.

Everything he had in the underground.

His life.

He would even give his soul, just to have her.

_I let you go  
I let you fly  
Now that I know I'm asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

If Jareth was a different Fae then he would have done something. He would have found a way around the rules and made her his even without her consent.

But he didn't do that, he loved her to much, so he let her go and choose who she wanted to be with. And he would be happy that she had found someone that she loved, even if that person wasn't him.

But so far she hadn't found someone that she truly loved and wanted to spend eternity with. Jareth watched her as she went from one man to another.

She was never satisfied, somehow none of the men she was ever with ever lived up to her expectations.

He only wished he had.

Instead he had been cast away with the long list of men that fell for her charm, a list that was growing longer by the day.

He was thrown aside and shot down before her ever really had a chance to show his love for her.

If only things could have been different, if only things have been easier and worked out.

The king shook the memories away, focusing on the crystal once again. It was like this every night. Every night he would watch her before he tried to fall asleep, only to be plagued of dream about her.

He wanted it to be different.

If only she hadn't made his world fall down


End file.
